The veela and his mate
by pottersquest
Summary: Draco is a Veela, Hermione is his mate. Will their relationship work?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I really wish that I owned Harry Potter but sadly I don't, I'm just borrowing JK's characters for my own story.**

 **Prologue**

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night with a strange feeling, like someone was watching her. She slowly got up from the bed and sneaked up to the window, she looked back to see if her dorm mates had woken up but they still slept safe and sound in their beds. She opened the window to let in some fresh air in the room.

Lately Lavender brown had been constantly trying her best to make Hermione accept her new relationship with her ex boyfriend Ron Weasley. And that was easier said than done, when you find your boyfriend making out in a dorm closet with none other than Lavender Brown you will find it kind of hard to accept. Ron had also been a (dare she say it?) pain in the ass, following her around like a puppy trying to earn her forgiveness.

Harry had taken sides (god knows what she would do if he hadn't) and they spent most of their time with Neville. Sometimes the annoying couple would swing by and sit with them at breakfast but it really didn't bother her that much anymore. She had other problems..

She looked over the Hogwarts grounds and enjoyed the fresh air that came in through the window. She let out a sigh and wondered if it always would be like this. Feeling like someone watched her everywhere she went, was it because of the war that she felt this way? She and everybody else that was going to finish their seventh year when the war took place had been brought to Hogwarts to finish their education but had she become paranoid after all the traumatising stuff she had seen? No, she did not think that was it.

Her senses had never failed her before, yet she had no idea why someone would follow her. The war was over and she just wanted some peace. She missed Tonks and Lupin, but she was glad that Fred had survived after all and they also had Albus Dumbledore who put up quite the show when Snape pretended to kill him. Snape and Dumbledore decided to try to trick Voldemort's followers into believing that Dumbledore was dead so that he would think that they had an advantage over the order of the phoenix. Very smart plan indeed.

She knew pictures of the war would still hunt her in her dreams for a very long time but she could handle it. She never complained to anybody about it and she didn't want to eighter. Time heal all wounds as her mother often said when she was alive. Her mother and father had been killed by death eaters while she was hunting horocruxes with Harry and Ron. Tears started to run down her cheeks and she decided that she had to go to bed, her thoughts always ran wild at night and that could both be a bad and a good thing.

They had won a war against the most evil wizard yet and all Hermione wanted was some calm and peace, what she didn't know was that this was the beginning of her very own adventure. And this was not anything like her last one, she would already the next day have to make a decision that would affect her future very much.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hermione's POV**

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling better and decided to take a shower, when she got out of the shower she started to dress. It was a saturday so she could dress however she wanted to so she picked up a white blouse and a black highwaisted jeans from her trunk and put them on, she also put on black boots. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought about how much she had changed the past year.

Her hair was no longer a frizzy lion mane, it was very soft and her big brown curls looked very nice on her. She had light freckles on her cheeks and nose and long eyelashes, her teeth was now perfectly straight and shining white. She was very comfortable in her new look and she felt more beautiful than ever before.

The boys had seemed to notice Hermione's change to and many seemed very interested in her. She used to not care about boys at all but to get some attention after so long was actually very nice. Not that she cared that much anyway she just thought it was nice to show them that they shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.

Even the slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy seemed to look at her in a different way now. But when he looked it was different.. She felt her heart skip a beat whenever she felt his eyes on her and that was very confusing for her. She was not so daft that she didn't know what this feeling was and she would not pretend it was something it wasn't just to feel better. She was developing a crush on Draco, and she didn't know what to think about it.

He had bullied her for years but at the same time the war had changed Hermione's views on him. He had been through a lot and maybe he just used her to vent, not that it's an excuse of course but she had forgiven him a long time ago.

She walked down to the common room and was expecting to meet Harry and Neville so that they could have breakfast together. But that was not the case, none other than Dumbledore, Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy was waiting at the bottom of the staircase.

Oh my god… This is going to be interesting.

 **Draco's POV**

Draco knows that he is a Veela and he knows that his mate is Hermione Granger. She had really matured and was looking rather splendid these days. He seriously had a problem keeping it down (if you know what I mean *wink*) whenever she walked by.

His Veela senses was heightened and he could hear everything that she talked about with Potter and Longbottom at the Gryffindor table every day of the week. Fuck, it was so annoying to see her talking to other guys and when someone (*cough* Potter *cough*) touched her he had to use every ounce of willpower not to run over to her and punch the little git in the face.

He always felt longing and wanted to touch her all the time, that's why he watched her every night from the window, so that he could watch over her and feel important. He wanted her so bad, she was his.

This morning the meeting would finally happen. She would get to know everything and they could start their life together, if she wanted to of course. He had been in love with her since she punched him in the face in their third year and he really regretted that he bullied her so much those years. He just didn't know what to do so.. it just happened.

Suddenly Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend walked over to him in the empty common room.

"Well hello there, what are you looking so grumpy for?" he said with a wink.

"Zabini seriously have you lost your inner Slytherin? You don't just ask how someone is feeling you have to be sneaky about it." Draco whined.

Blaise smirked "That's your definition of a slytherin, not mine. Seriously go get the girl already you are so annoying, it's not that hard." He got a nasty look from Draco and chuckled "Yeah I know I know, the meeting is today."

Blaise was the only one outside of Draco's family and teachers that knew of him being a Veela. Of course he should know he is after all his best friend.

"Blaise do you think she will forgive me? For everything you know?" Draco said a little nervous.

Normally he never showed his true feelings, he just put on a mask. But Blaise always saw through it anyway so it was not even worth trying.

He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Of course she will, after all you're the Slytherin sex god and that must count for something right?" He chuckled at his own joke.

"You know that it's pathetic right? Laughing at your own jokes?" Draco said while grinning.

"Pfft, says the Slytherin sex god virgin" Draco and Blaise looked at each other all serious and then started laughing at the same time. It was a fun rumor that they had started and it was even funnier that people believe it.

" Go now the meeting starts in thirty minutes and you are getting Hermione from the Gryffindork's common room."

Draco chuckled " See you Zabini."

" See you, oh almighty sex god, may you have very good veela sex with Granger."

Before he walked away he threw a fake wand from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes that he found on the couch he sat on earlier in Blaise's face. He could hear him swearing loudly all the way through the dungeons, goodmorning Slytherin house.

 **Hermione's POV**

She walked down the stairs and said "Hello" nodding at each one of them. "Is there something wrong?" She asked nervously.

Dumbledore smiled warmly and cheerfully said "Hello miss Granger, we're sorry for interrupting your breakfast but we have to talk." His eyes sparkled with mischief and he said "Well come on then let's go!"

Dumbledore led us out of the Gryffindor tower and towards his office. It was almost Christmas and the castle was beautifully decorated as always. The professors walked beside each other and talked in hushed voices while Draco and I walked behind Dumbledore in silence. When they went into the headmaster's office there was a mistletoe hanging right above them.

"Oh, that's too bad, for you anyways." Dumbledore laughed and went inside. "I am the headmaster so I don't have to kiss anyone."

Draco spoke up and said "I don't think it works that way…"

"well now it does" Dumbledore cheerfully said. "So who is kissing who?"


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hello guys, I just wanted to say that I'm so happy for every reader my story gets! This is my first fanfiction ever so I am really thankfull for each one of you. This chapter is kind of short but I wanted to update so here you go.**_

 **Chapter 2**

"Albus Dumbledore you can't be serious and if you are what kind of question is that? I will absolutely not kiss a student or a coworker!" Professor Mcgonagall said with fire in her eyes.

"Headmaster you called me here for a meeting, not a kiss under this ridiculous thing." Snape said while looking up at the mistletoe.

Dumbledore looked calculating and his eyes still sparkled with mischief. " Well I can't make you do it against your will, no let me correct myself, it would not be legal if I did. I will just have to find another way that wouldn't be this obvious.."

"Albus you can't be serious!" Mcgonagall said almost panicking.

"Of course I am." He said calmly.

"Uhm excuse me, why was I brought here?" Hermione said.

"Ah, yes we have to start our meeting now." Dumbledore said and everybody sat down around his desk.

"So Hermione what do you know about veela?"

 **Draco's POV**

Draco studied Hermione's face expression very carefully, she looked completely blank so he couldn't figure out if she had any idea where this was leading. He knew Hermione wasn't called the brightest witch in her age for nothing.

"I know quite a bit, a veela have heightened senses like hearing and sight. They also change eye color when feeling angry or aroused." She paused took deep breath and then continued.

"They all have a mate and have to mark their mate within a certain time limit or else they die of heartbreak but the thing is that that can be depending on the individual veela, all have different time limits and because of that you can never be sure when time's up. They feel very protective over their mates and if others touch their mates it's extremely hard for them not to fight them. I believe they are very possessive creatures."

She really is amazing and the urge to touch her and smell her neck was so tempting, he didn't know how much longer he could last not touching her. This was bad. If she moved a little closer he wouldn't be able to handle himself anymore.

"That's a very good explanation miss Granger, as always. Do you have any idea why you are here talking about veelas?" Mcgonagall said.

"I have a theory at least." Hermione said, she looked pretty sure of herself and Draco got the feeling that she had right.

"Well don't wait for someone to imperio you, out with it." Snape said looking grumpy to the side where Mcgonagall sat.

"Draco is a veela, and I'm probably his mate.." Hermione said plain and simple. Wow she was amazing!

Draco spoke up for the first time since they had started the meeting. "Hermione, I'm half veela on my dad's side of the family and I discovered a while ago that you are my mate. It's your decision if you want to have a relationship with me and let me mark you. Otherwise I will die and I don't know when."

"No pressure though!" Dumbledore said while grinning.

"Has he gone mad?" Mcgonagall said but you could see in her eyes that she felt amused.

Draco looked into Hermione's in the eyes the whole time like trying to look into her very soul. Please let her choose right. They sat like that for a while and after five minutes Snape started to get tired of waiting.

"But for fuck sake just jump into bed already, I won't let my favorite student die because of a GRYFFINDOR! Nope, maybe another Slytherin but not a Gryffindor."

"Severus language!" Mcgonagall said looking insulted as if they talked about something else. If looks could kill Snape would lie stone dead on the floor.

"I will do it of course." Hermione said and she shifted closer to Draco and reached for his hand.

"Hermione I really wouldn't do that." Mcgonagall said with a higher voice than usual. But the half hearted attempt to stop the students was in vain.

As soon as Hermione took Draco's hand his eyes shifted from silver grey to black and he dragged her to his knee and started to move her hair away from her neck. He kissed her from her jaw down to her collarbone and then he sniffed her neck and purred while the other hand wandered over her body. He was going to bite but all three adults in the room managed to drag Hermione out of Draco's lap with much difficulty.

Draco's mind was blurred and the veela took over, he was going to go to attack but Dumbledore levitated him and left him hanging in one place three meters over the floor. He made an angry growl and looked royally pissed of.

Draco then looked at Hermione and saw that she breathed fast and was blushing deeply. Good he thought. He let out a boyish grin and said out loud "Hermione darling, you look stunning like that. Blushing just for me."

Hermione just stared at him and then she said "Can we uh.. how are we going to.. you know.. where? It was not often Hermione was this stunned. Draco liked this Hermione very much.

"You are both living in a private room together, I will show you to it now." Dumbledore said watching the couple intenly.

He let Draco down and made a gesture for them to follow him out of the headmaster's office.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello my dear readers! This is my first fanfiction and I am not sure of how often you should update so could you lease leave a review and let me know what you think? I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I'll see you in the next one, byee.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Hermione's POV**

Hermione, Draco and Dumbledore walked towards their new private room while the professors went to the great hall and Hermione saw this as a perfect opportunity to think it all through.

In Dumbledore's office she had felt weird because of many things. She had figured it out the second Dumbledore said veela. This was why Draco had been sending her looks, and not his usual glare but a look full of longing. And she felt good about it, was it wrong of her to want this relationship so fast? She had always had a weak spot for him and now when he had feelings for her too she felt really happy. The one thing she was worried about was that maybe he only felt this way because she was his mate. What if he wasn't a veela and she hadn't become his mate, would he still make a move on her? And what would Harry and Neville say if they got together, She would like to think that they would be happy for her but at the same time they had history.

She would have to talk to them about this later.

She wasn't that nervous about the marking part but she had never been in any sexual relationship,the only thing she and Ron did was kissing. The only girl friend she had was Luna and she wouldn't be able to ask for her help now. What if he wanted to mark her now, she was absolutely not ready for that. Sure, the thing that happened between them in the headmaster's office was exciting and she really had feelings for Draco but she was not the kind of girl who jumped into bed with someone on their first night as a couple. She seriously didn't know anything about his private life and they had never even said anything to each other that wasn't an insult. Hermione would not let him mark her until they had been together for a while so that she could get to know him well enough to feel okay with losing her virginity to him. Shit what would mom and dad say about this..

Draco and Dumbledore stopped in front of a portrait of a young woman with long silky white hair and with a long white dress on with pink flowers at her feet.

"This is the portrait guarding your room, her name is Bianca. She do not speak so don't expect her to make small talk. Tell her what your password is going to be and then she will open the door for you. I will leave now but remember that Draco can die of heartbreak in one month or in six months so you should not wait too long with the marking. This is not allowed normally but you are a special case. And watch out for the mistletoes, I will make a kiss happen between Minerva and Severus."

"Why are you so determined that they should kiss? I mean shouldn't they decide if they will kiss or not?" Draco said before I could speak the question.

"Ah, yes but they want to kiss Draco. They want to become a couple but the thing is that they are stubborn and just plain dumb sometimes. I will make them kiss so that they don't have to think about it themselves." Dumbledore said sounding pleased with himself.

"If I may ask, what do you get out of this?" Hermione said curiously.

"What is it with everybody today?! Asking exactly what they wonder all the time, at least be a little sneaky about it!" Draco interrupted annoyed.

"You did it yourself when you asked Dumbledore why he was so determined they kissed!"

"...Well that doesn't count."

"Young love, so fun to watch. Dear Hermione I get to have fun and make people happy, even if they don't know that this will make them happy right now they will thank me the future. And if I'm lucky I might even get a gift!" Dumbledore said with a dreaming expression on his face. Then he waved at us and walked away.

"Has he gone mad?" Draco asked her. Hermione giggled and and answered "I honestly don't know."

They decided that their password would be Dumbledore because of their weird conversation. The door swung open and they went inside. The room was as big as the gryffindor common room and in the middle there was a king sized bed in dark wood with cream bed clothes. The room as light and open with white walls and furniture in dark was a fireplace and couches with a table in the left corner of the room. Hermione's eyes stopped on a big bookshelf filled with books, she walked over to it and saw that all of her books from hogwarts was there but also some of her favorite muggle books. Some of the books were completely new and she couldn't wait until she got a chance to read them all but now her she had to talk to Draco.

She turned around to see where he was but he was standing right behind her and watched her face intently. His eyes shifted from silver to black and he walked closer to her. She instinctively took a step back so that her back was pushed up against the bookshelf. Draco put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Hermione.." He whispered in her ear and she felt her heart starting to beat furiously in her chest and her breath started to become uneven.

"Yes?" She whispered back as he started to trail kisses down her neck. She bit back a moan and tried to think straight. She had promised herself not to let him mark her right away, but it was so damn hard when he kissed her like that.

"I can sense your feelings and I know you don't want to do this yet so don't worry I won't make you so something you don't want to. Come let's talk." He said and let go of her waist, he took her hand and walked over to the couches by the fireplace. They sat down next to each other and Hermione knew that this conversation would take it's time.

"So when do you want to do the marking? I don't want to pressure you but I don't know how much time we have." He said not letting go of her hand.

"I honestly don't know, when we walked here I thought about it and we don't even know each other. I don't know anything about your family or about what you like to do in your spare time, I mean you could be a ballet dancer and I wouldn't know. What are you grinning about this is serious!" She glared at him and he chuckled.

"Me? A ballet dancer? Darling I understand what you mean but seriously we have gone to school together for the years and I honestly think that we know each other, maybe not on a personal level but at least we have a clue about how the other person is."

"Yes maybe that's true but I want to get to know you more. I want to know your fears and you dreams, your ambitions and your family, you know the whole package."

"We will get to know each other well and we have a lifetime to talk about stuff like that but if we wait too long with this I will die and then you will never get to know me. Don't take me wrong, I understand how you feel and I'm not saying that we shouldn't wait but we can't wait too long."

"I don't even know what we are, are we suddenly a couple or what? Can I at least have a week? That's all I ask." Hermione said feeling a little ashamed, he might die if she doesn't do this in time and honestly his life is worth more than her virginity.

"Of course you can have a week. And if you would like to be my girlfriend I would be thrilled. But please remember not to let Potter or Longbottom touch you too much okay? I seriously have a problem with keeping myself from harming them when that happens and especially until I have marked you." Draco said.

"I will talk with them tonight but if it feels better for you we can talk here and you can take Blaise here too. We can all just have a chat?" She felt bad for not releasing how hard it must be for him while she was unmarked. But at the end of the week she would let him mark her.

"That sounds great, so shall we go get them now or what do you want to do?" Draco said clearly relieved.

"I think we should have the chat in the evening and just talk for now you know? Start with getting to know each other."

"Yes okay, what would you like to know?" Draco said looking very collected. This would be interesting indeed.


End file.
